Body and Soul
by Reona
Summary: Anubis is brought back from the dead...with a little help from a unknown person. Shounen-ai third in the Chaos Series


__

This is a 'how would Anubis come back from the dead if he did come back from the dead' story. This ties in with my story line, which I am going somewhere with. There will be another small piece after this and then I'll start on the big novel story that all this is leading up to.

By the way, Anubis is my second favorite character (Ryo being the first) and I work with the theme that Anubis and Dais are together as a couple. 

PG-13 for hugging.

Disclaimer:: Don't own

The new character you will meet will show up again. I promise. 

Lov ya, Reona

****

Body and Soul

Anubis woke to warmth on his face and something soft against his cheek. He groaned, feeling like he had fallen from the top of the palace. Cautiously, he opened his eyes and regretted it immediately as a blinding yellow light shown in his eyes. He hissed in pain and turned his head away. The movement made his head hurt. Anubis tried to move his limbs and found them heavy and his movements slow. Painfully, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and opened his eyes again looking down at his lap. An elegant eyebrow rose as he saw he was wearing a dark blue silk kimono edged with silver. Slowly he brought his head up to look around him and gasped. Where ever he was, it was beautiful. He sat on a slight raise in a large meadow surrounded by trees. The green topped trees went on for as far as Anubis could see. The meadow was green with grass and bursts of color bloomed as wildflowers. A breeze rippled across the meadow and stirred Anubis' hair. The sky was a clear blue and the sun shone at its center.

"I don't understand. I thought I was dead." said Anubis. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when someone spoke behind him. "You are dead, Anubis." Anubis twisted up onto his knees and faced the other direction. A young woman sat on a patio chair of white wicker. An empty table and another chair were before her. The woman had on a long skirt of black velvet and a bodice with silver clasps. Around her neck was a black ribbon and her shoulders and arms were bare. Her smooth skin shone in the sunlight and silver eyes looked out of an oval face. Anubis blinked at her long white hair. It was even paler and longer than Dais' hair. "Hello." said the woman again, reveling perfect teeth as she smiled. "I wouldn't get up too fast. You've been through quite a lot." 

Anubis rubbed at his aching head and sighed. "Who are you?" he asked. 

The woman stared at him, confused. "Pardon?" 

Anubis blinked at her and shook his head. "Who are you? What are you called and why are you here? What's your name?" 

The woman's eyes lit with understand and she chuckled. "Oh, my name. Sorry, after a few thousand years one tends to forget the simplest things." She tapped on her cheek with a long finger. "I know I have one. If only I could remember it." A flock of white doves flew over head. 

Anubis covered his face with his hands. "I've gone insane." he muttered. 

"You are not insane, Anubis, you are dead. Which to some people that would be worse than just being insane." said the woman pleasantly. 

Anubis looked at her with one eye. "Who are you?" 

She looked surprised. "Oh, yes. The name thing." She cupped her chin and glared without malice at something in the distance. Anubis waited a moment before beginning to attempt to stand. Attempt was the word, as it wasn't working very well. His head pounded and his legs were having trouble supporting his weight. "I remember!" cried the woman suddenly. Anubis sat down hard on his knees, startled. "Sorry." apologized the woman sheepishly. "But I know my name. It's quite simple really. Which is probably why I forget it so easily. I am Ivory." She grabbed a fist full of her white hair and held it up with a grin. "See." She let her arm drop. 

Anubis nodded. "Nice to meet you." he said sarcastically. "Now would you be so kind as to tell me where I am."

"Isn't obvious, Anubis? You're in Limbo." Ivory told him.

He blinked. "Limbo?"

"Yep," she clapped softly. "You're in-between life and death here."

"What do you mean 'in-between life and death'? I am dead." said Anubis. 

Ivory's face became serious. "Anubis, Ronin of Loyalty and bearer of the so-called Cruelty armor, you are not supposed to be dead." Anubis stared at her for a long moment. "Tea?" asked Ivory happily. He noticed that the table now held a silver tea set and several trays of sweets and cakes. It hadn't been there before. "You can probably stand now. Do it slowly, please. If you faint I'll have to leave you there." said Ivory. Anubis shook his head to clear it and tired to stand. He was surprised to find that he could to so, although a little unsteadily. He walked slowly over to the table and sank into the empty chair opposite Ivory. She watched him carefully and smiled when he reached the chair. "Tea?" she asked again. Anubis nodded and she took a bone china cup with blue print on it and poured the tea.

"Two sugars." said Anubis. 

Ivory laughed softly. "This is French vanilla, Anubis."

"Really? I haven't had French vanilla in years." 

Ivory stilled and Anubis saw the first negative emotion cross her face since he woke up. "It's your favorite." said Ivory lowly. She seemed to shake herself and smiled while she set the cup before him. 

Anubis looked at her before taking a sip. He smiled at the taste.

"The tray to your right has cherry filled pastries. That one has cream cheese pastries and under there is some apple slices with cinnamon." She pointed to the silver trays as she described what was on each.

"How did you know that French vanilla was my favorite?" asked Anubis, choosing a cherry pastry. 

Ivory's eyes became unfocused for a moment and then she came back. "I know everything, dear." Anubis arched an eyebrow and bit into a piece of chocolate cake. "I know that you're going to want some milk after that cake. It's in the pitcher." Ivory said. She sighed after that. "I know that Kale is trying to organize the soldiers into repair groups with little successes. I know that Kayura is sitting alone in her room thinking she killed you and is ignoring the Ancient's Staff. I know that Sekhmet had to give Dais a sedative in order to get him to sleep. I know that your body is sitting in the courtyard at the center of the palace. And I know that when you finish eating I must leave to try and get you back into that body." Ivory bit into a cookie and sat back in her chair. 

Anubis stared at her. "I have gone insane."

The palace in the Nether Realm was made completely of black stone and dark red terra-cotta shingles. It was a dark and gloomy structure in a land that matched perfectly with it. The Nether Realm had long ago be tainted by Talpa's evil and had turned to dust. Now, the palace that once dominated the bleak landscape was half in ruins. 

Kale screamed out orders to tin cans made only for fighting and now bumbled around causing more damage than what they were repairing. He didn't notice the black figure walking calmly across the stone bridge the led into the palace. The figure in the black cloak and hood moved through the palace, passing by spirit soldiers that were too confused to care and stepping over fallen debris. The figure's footsteps were too light to sound against the stone as it made its way through the palace. 

The figure stopped by a corner and watched a door in the next hall as Sekhmet came out. He rubbed his forehead and walked away in the other direction. The figure walked to the door and looked at it. Dais had been the one to find Anubis by the Yellow River. The figure lowered its head and spun hard on its heel, moving away at a fast pace. It made its way quickly to its purpose and stopped outside an ornate black door with silver hinges. It then walked through the door as if it were not there at all. 

Kayura sat in the semi dark wearing her kimono. Her head was lowered and her hands were clasped tightly in her lap. "Lady Kayura?" a female voice asked. 

The young girl jerked to a stand. "Who is there?" she demanded. 

"I am disappointed in you Kayura, last of the clan of the Ancients." said the voice. 

Kayura could just make out a figure walking slowly in the shadows. "Are you one of Talpa's spirits?" asked Kayura in a hard voice. Silently she sent a message for help to the others. 

"You insult me with that accusation, Lady Kayura. But, I thank you for calling the others here. It saves me a trip." 

Kayura gasped, afraid. Just then the three ex-warlords burst into the room. "Kayura! What's wrong?" asked Kale. 

"We have an intruder, boys." said Kayura, backing up to stand next to them.

"Shall we say hello?" smirked Sekhmet, advancing.

The figure stepped into the dim light to be seen, although her face and body were covered. "Peace!" she cried in a loud voice. "I cry the heaven's tears as I watch all dawn's glory before me. I laugh the earth's humor as I watch the sun move across the sky. I mourn all things as the day fades into night."

"Those are such pretty words. Too bad they won't help you." sneered Kale.

"Wait!" yelled Dais. They turned toward him. "Anubis wrote that when we first came here. Before…" he trailed off.

"Before Talpa could complete his corruption of you and twist your minds to serve him" finished the figure. 

They paused. "Before, you said you were disappointed in me. Why?" asked Kayura, still wary but willing, hoping, to accept. 

"Because you refuse to take up your mantle as the Ancient and use the Staff. If you only knew the things you could do." said the figure. 

Kayura shook her head. "I will not. That staff is Anubis'. Only he will use it."

"It is true that the Ancient arranged things so Anubis could use it. But he is not the rightful one to wield it. He will never have full control over it." said the woman. 

"He 'will' never." said Sekhmet, slowly. 

The figure chuckled. "Come along. And bring the Staff." she said simply, fading into the shadows. Kayura rushed forward and snatched up the Staff. "This way." They saw the figure standing in the doorway and hurried to follow.

"I can't believe we're trusting a shadow." hissed Kale.

"I don't care if she's a slug worm from the dungeon. I trust her. That was Anubis' poem." answered Dais. The figure stayed a good distance ahead of them, sometimes invisible in the dark. 

After a few moments Kayura realized where they were being led just as the figure disappeared completely. "Oh, it's the…" The four burst into the courtyard. The courtyard was large and in the same ruin as everything else. Several dead trees twisted grotesquely and the ground was nothing but gray dust. None of them could remember there ever being green here. In the middle was a dried up old fountain with a wide rim. Lying upon the rim was a body covered in a sheet. Kayura made a small sound and backed up. 

"It's all right." said the voice in a soothing manner. She stepped out from behind them and walked along the edge of the walls, stirring up a small cloud of dust in her wake. "I wanted to bring you here."

"Why are we here?" asked Sekhmet, his voice hard. 

The figure stopped, the fountain now between them. "Do you know the power of the Staff, Kayura. It can do wondrous things." 

"Are you saying you want me to use the Staff to bring Anubis back!?" cried Kayura suddenly.

"Kayura, that's impossible." said Dais softly.

"Actually, that's exactly what I'm saying." countered the figure. 

"The shadow is mad." said Kale.

The figure spun, the black clock flying out and obscuring a small dripping tree from sight. The figure completed the move and the cloak settled around her body once more. The tree however, was now different. White flowers clustered on the dark brown wood and deep green leaves covered the branches. "Talpa's taint will fade from this land and it will be born again. But for spring to come Spring must be alive. The Staff of the Ancients can do this. It can bring Anubis back because he was never meant to be dead." 

Silence greeted her. Kayura stepped forward before the others could speak. "How?" she asked shortly. 

"All you must do is concentrate." said the figure. She moved restlessly and would not remain still. 

Kayura drew in a deep breath and held the Staff out.

"I don't believe this." whispered Kale. Sekhmet hushed him. 

The figure moved around in circles and swayed from side to side. "Concentrate." she toned. 

Kayura saw a column of golden light before her in her mind's eye and knew that this was the Staff. It glowed brightly in welcome and Kayura smiled. The others looked at her as she began to speak in a language long dead. A light wind started and the figure stilled. She began to hum as the wind became stronger. Kayura repeated the words she found herself suddenly knowing. And They listened and They heard. Kayura almost lost the connection when the column of light burst out. The Staff broke into a thousand pieces and the wind roared. The three ex-warlords knelt down on the ground and tried to protect their faces. The golden lights flew around the courtyard. The wind tore at the white sheet until it unraveled to reveal Anubis in the Ancient's robes. The wind played with his hair and whipped at his clothes. A portal of gleaming colors appeared behind the figure and she sank backwards into it, disappearing from the courtyard. 

Anubis lay upon the grass and watched the clouds drift by in the sky. Although he had slept for sometime, the sun had never moved from its place. Anubis sighed and tried to ignore a curious butterfly. "Anubis." He startled and rolled onto his stomach. Ivory stood behind him, a happy look upon her face. "Anubis it is time to go but first I must have a promise from you." said Ivory.

Warily, Anubis stood. "What kind of a promise?"

Ivory came toward him so that she stood close. "I must have your promise of silence. You must not talk of me or of this place to any of the others." she told him.

Slowly, Anubis nodded. "I promise."

"Thank you." She reached toward him. "You will see me again and you will not have to keep silent forever. Good bye, Anubis." Ivory touched his cheek and the world faded out for Anubis. 

The first thing Anubis felt was a vast stillness, as if the universe had paused in its breathing, and then he felt an enormous desire to breathe himself. This was followed by white-hot PAIN. Anubis pressed his head back against something hard and arched his back it hurt so much. He felt cold and sharp pins stabbed at his spine. His hand tightened on the edge of what he was lying on. In the distance he could hear voices. His lungs burned and felt to small to draw enough air into them to stop the spinning in his head. His heart pumped as if it had too little blood to work the body it tried to support. After an eternity his lungs stretched and his heart slowed. He still ached and hurt all over. His limbs once again felt like rock. That's when he noticed that he was no longer lying on the hard surface. Focusing was even harder than it had been in Limbo. Something touched his face and it held the warmth of flesh. Finally, Anubis was able to force his eyes open into slits and saw a blurred picture of his surroundings. Four figures filled his field of vision back dropped by an odd gold color. "Anubis?" someone asked. Anubis tried to focus harder on the people above him when he realized who they were. He was almost breathless with relief. Two of them were holding his hands and he forced his muscles to move. The squeezes produced a flurry of confusing activity in which Anubis was lifted up and carried into the palace. He saw the stone of the halls and the holes that dotted the roof. He closed his eyes as they began to tear. He felt someone wipe away the drops of water as they slid from his eyes. Someone was murmuring to him but he could make out what was said. The voice faded as Anubis slid into sleep. 

When he awoke he knew that he was in his room but it was different. His bed still felt the same and he knew that he had been washed and fresh sheets were placed on the bed. The same incense that he burned every morning hovered at the edge of smell, as did the fragrance of cherry. But there was something else, just out of sense range. Anubis opened his eyes, it was easier to do so this time. He was indeed in his room. The four poster bed had new silk sheet and the blanket over him had been freshly washed. His incense burner was dark in the corner. The shelves in the room were filled with scrolls and a large tapestry of a unicorn hung on the wall. And the windows were open. Anubis lay still in his warm bed as he looked at the open windows. Those windows were wide and arched at the top. Panes of stained glass replaced the once clear glass. They were also never open. There was no reason to open them. The air outside was just as stagnate as the air inside and who would want to look out upon a dead world. 

Anubis moved slowly, pushing the blanket off and pushing himself into a sitting position on the side of the bed. He felt he had to get to the window. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and moved forward. He wondered why it was so hard to move. Then he almost laughed at himself. Of course, he had been dead for who knows how long. He noticed that someone had put him in a robe and taken the old monks clothes. It was odd that he didn't remember it. He reached the window and sank down onto the sill. Looking out he knew what was different about the Nether Realm. A breeze moved though the opening. Through the hazy gold color of the sky he could just make out a few shifting spots of blue. He leaned out more and saw the dead and brown ivy that trailed up the side of the palace. Small veins of green ran through them. Anubis smiled. Talpa's taint of evil was strong while he was here to feed it but once he was gone the world strove to cast it aside. The land would forget Talpa as a sign of its defiance. For the first time he could remember, Anubis knew that spring would come to the Nether Realm. 

"Anubis!" Anubis was so startled that he began to fall out of the window. The ground spun crazily far below him. An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back in. The person who had grabbed him was over balanced and they fell onto the floor. Sharp stabs of pain shot all around Anubis' body as he was jarred by the fall and he gasped in pain. "Anubis?" asked the person under him. 

Anubis sighed. "You're gonna be in a world of hurt when I get up, Dais." The arms around him tightened and pain shot around Anubis' chest. "Dais! That hurts!" he gasped out. 

The arms released him and helped him to sit up. "I'm sorry, Anubis." said Dais.

"Yeah, I just bet." snapped Anubis. He moved cautiously and when he felt no pain he relaxed. He noticed that Dais was staring at him. "What?"

Dais dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry, Anubis."

Anubis arched an eyebrow. "That's nice. Are we pretending to be a broken recorder or can Polly the parrot say something else." he said as he tapped on Dais' head. There was a moment of silence. Anubis was surprised when Dais wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into an embrace.

"I missed you, Anubis." Dais said softly.

Anubis remained stiff against him. "Dais?" The other man put his cheek to top of Anubis' head. Anubis relaxed into the embrace. "The land was not the only thing that Talpa's evil tainted, Dais." Anubis felt Dais draw in air to speak and hit him in stomach, although it had little effect against his sub-armor it did stop him. "Don't you dare say you're sorry anymore! I am so sick of everybody being sorry for something! The next person that says they're sorry gets locked in their room!"

"I think we can agree to that." said someone from the door. Anubis and Dais looked up to see the others standing at the threshold.

"I'd agree to that." said Kale, answering Sekhmet.

Kayura nodded with a smile. "Than we all agree. No more sorry."

That first beam of sunlight to touch the land in perhaps thousands of years broke through the gold hazy of the sky. Anubis smiled. "No more sorry."


End file.
